The present disclosure relates to an X-ray output apparatus.
For example, a CT (Computed Technology) apparatus (or a CT system, hereinafter similarly applied) utilizing X-rays output from a radiation source, and an apparatus (or system, hereinafter similarly applied) having a tomosynthesis function utilizing X-rays are widely used, for example, in a medical field.
A technology assuming parallel beam X-rays which output from an X-ray source is developed. The technology which produces tomosynthesis images by synthesizing a plurality of projected images which are obtained by making parallel X-rays be incident on a subject a plurality of times at different angles is described in JP 2009-25296A.